The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave plant, X Mangave ‘Pineapple Punch’ discovered by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a single, individual, whole-plant mutation in a tissue culture batch of x Mangave ‘Pineapple Express’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,613. The mutation was found on Oct. 17, 2017. Through repeated trials beginning in 2018 at the same nursery the new plant was referred to by the breeder code 18-SP-MANG-751. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. Asexually propagated divisions have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.